There is significant and rapid progress in the examination of basic processes of cellular differentiation using molucular approaches. These include areas such as gene expression during oogenesis and early embryogenesis, relationship of pattern formation and gene expression, nerve cell differentiation, myogenesis, hematopoiesis, and plant development. The explosion of new techniques and approaches, including the ability to insert genes back into cells and whole organisms, has allowed workers to begin asking specific questions on the actual molecular mechanisms of the control of gene expression during development. The goal of this meeting is to bring together many of the major workers in the area of the molecular biology of development. Discussions will take place both during the plenary sessions and poster sessions with an emphasis in exchange of new ideas. It is expected that this meeting will be extremely well attended and stimulate research in this area. Because of the rapid progress in the field, we expect this will be a timely meeting and will allow maximum exchange of new information and thus aid and stimulate this already active area of research.